


Take Me Nice And Slow

by laurel_snart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Crying Dean, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Protective Castiel, Shy Dean, Top Castiel, cute and sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Set after 12x12 'Stuck In The Middle (Wih You)'.Dean y Cas se toman una noche para ellos luego de que el ángel casi es asesinado por Azazel; el cazador se echa la culpa de lo que ocurrió pero Cas sabe mejor que eso. Dulces y tiernos momentos para esta pareja sobrenatural.





	Take Me Nice And Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer smut y de verdad espero que les guste. Adoro este ship y la forma en la que Dean se comporta tan diferente cuando está con Cas. Si algunx quiere enviar alguna idea para que escriba sobre algún ship, envíela y estaré gustosa de recibirla y trataré de escribirla con alguna dedicatoria especial.  
> Espero les guste!! See you soon!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Abrir la puerta del motel no era tan fácil cuando se tenía a un cazador colgado a su cuerpo como un koala, pero de alguna manera Castiel logró hacerlo sin soltar a Dean ni caerse en el proceso, pues tampoco podía ver muy bien en la posición en la que estaba. Desde que abandonaron el granero, el mayor de los Winchester se había negado completamente a apartarse del ángel, por lo que esa noche ambos dormirían juntos mientras Sam y Mary ocupaban sus propios cuartos. Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, el morocho acarició suavemente el cabello del otro hombre para atraer su atención. - Dean.

\- Uh huh - fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, pero fue suficiente como para dar por sentado que el de ojos verdes seguía despierto.

\- ¿Podrías bajarte unos momentos? Me gustaría sacarme el abrigo - dijo, aunque no esperaba la reacción que su pregunta produjo en el castaño.

\- ¡No, no, no! - contestó Dean, apretando el agarre que ya tenía en el otro cuerpo y permitiendo que las lágrimas contenidas desde que vio a Cas herido se derramaran, dejando un rastro húmedo en su cara. Seguía asustado, y aunque había logrado contenerse en la construcción, por dentro estaba temblando mientras rogaba que su pareja se salvara, que no lo abandonara como hacían las personas que él amaba; a excepción de Sammy, todos parecían dejarlo de lado, y si su ángel también se iba, no podría soportarlo. Al ver la forma en la que el humano se aferraba a él, Castiel se sentó en el borde de la cama sin siquiera intentar apartarlo de su regazo. Solo lo abrazó y le susurró palabras de consuelo al oído, pero nunca le dijo que todo estaría bien o que no había motivos para llorar porque sabía que no era así: sus vidas estaban llenas de peligros, y en cualquier momento podrían morir. Él mismo estuvo a punto de abandonar el mundo un par de horas antes, por lo que dejó que el cazador descargara su tristeza y su miedo durante el tiempo que hiciera falta; unos veinte minutos después los sollozos perdieron volumen, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y la cabeza de Dean se alzó para fijar su mirada en la de Castiel.

\- Lo siento - susurró, con los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas. El ojiazul no entendía por qué se disculpaba ya que no hizo nada malo o peligroso; todavía le costaba entender al ser humano, haber observado desde el cielo ofrecía poca ayuda, pero estaba muy seguro que nadie debía pedir perdón sin razón alguna.

\- ¿Por qué? - interrogó el ser celestial.

\- P - por no haberte protegido - contestó el pecoso apartando su vista para evitar que su novio notara la vergüenza que habitaba en sus ojos, pero el ángel quedó perplejo ante la respuesta que había conseguido, pues el que el Príncipe del Infierno lo apuñalara no fue culpa de nadie más que de Azazel. 

\- No digas eso - le dijo mientras secaba suavemente su rostro con la punta de los dedos. - Esas cosas a veces pasan, y puedo luchar por mi cuenta a pesar del dolor, así que no quiero que te culpes por lo que ocurrió ¿de acuerdo?

\- Es solo que... verte allí tirado, sangrando y diciendo que nos amabas, me hizo sentir tan... inútil - el labio inferior de Dean comenzó a temblar mientras hablaba - Y yo solo podía pensar en que no había nada que pudiera hacer para sanarte o para frenar un poco el dolor. Tenía miedo de perderte.

\- Pero no lo hiciste - intentó reconfortarlo Castiel - Sigo aquí y nada ni nadie va a separarme de tu lado mientras pueda impedirlo.

A pesar de que sus ojos aún seguían llorosos, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca del cazador. - Te amo Cas.

\- Y yo te amo a ti precioso - dijo el ángel antes de besar suavemente al otro hombre. Sintió los brazos del castaño rodeándole el cuello para acercarse más a él y, moviendo sus labios en sincronía, ambos se deshicieron de las telas que cubrían sus torsos con lentitud, apreciando el roce de sus pieles desnudas. Castiel acarició la columna vertebral de su pareja con la punta de los dedos, y sonrió al sentir el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo contrario.

Con sumo cuidado se deslizó hacia la cabecera de la cama, colocando la cabeza del cazador sobre las almohadas y posicionándose él mismo entre sus piernas abiertas. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente el bronceado pecho de Dean, jugueteando con sus rosados pezones y atrapando los pequeños jadeos que escapaban de su boca con la propia; los labios del ángel se deslizaron hacia el cuello del de ojos verdes, depositando húmedos besos en la morena piel, mordiendo ligeramente de vez en cuando, sabiendo que dejaría marcas y sintiéndose orgulloso por eso. 

El mayor de los Winchester estaba lleno de felicidad  por tener a su pareja con él, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir como la persona  más afortunada del planeta. Castiel adoraba tratarlo como si fuera pequeño y delicado, y Dean mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba cuando el ojiazul le hacía el amor por horas, logrando que pidiera más y permitiendo que se acurrucara contra su cuerpo cuando terminaban; sus abrazos, sus besos, los tiernos gestos que tenía para con él le permitían creer que era merecedor de tener cosas buenas en su vida.  

\- Cas... - susurró mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del susodicho para que ambas miradas se encontraran. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? - preguntó el de cabellera negra frotando tiernamente sus narices, provocando que las mejillas de Dean enrojecieran y su boca formara una sonrisa. 

\- Hazme tuyo - contestó - Lento y suave, como solo tú sabes. 

Castiel sonrió y volvió a besarlo al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba los jeans que el cazador llevaba puestos y los bajaba por sus piernas junto con su ropa interior. Hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones para luego arrojar las prendas de ambos fuera de la cama, las cuales aterrizaron descuidadamente en el suelo de la habitación; gemidos escaparon de ellos al sentir el roce de sus miembros, duros e hinchados, rogando por liberar la presión producto del deseo y el amor que provocaba la cercanía del otro. 

El ojiazul bajó sus besos hacia el pecho y el abdomen de su pareja, sacando gemidos de él al tomar sus tetillas en su boca y una pequeña risa al mordisquear débilmente su ombligo. Tomó el pene de Dean en su mano y empezó a acariciarlo con lentitud, disfrutando enormemente los sonidos que escapaban de su cazador, los cuales eran música para su oídos. El ser angelical observó fijamente el rostro del pecoso mientras estiraba la mano para tomar el bote de lubricante que había sobre la mesa de noche. Embadurnó sus dedos con el viscoso líquido y los frotó para calentarlo; besó al de mejillas pecosas mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en su entrada, provocando que un gemido escapara de la boca del otro hombre. 

\- _Cas_ \- jadeó el humano, separando ambos pares de labios y colocando sus manos en los brazos del serafín, quien dirigió su boca a la morena piel de su garganta. - C- Cas, más. Por favor, quiero más. 

Castiel sonrió y volvió a lubricar sus dedos para introducir dos de sus dígitos, y unos minutos más tarde se convirtieron en tres dedos dentro de Dean. Los movimientos del ángel eran suaves y cuidadosos, sus besos eran como caricias, y las tiernas palabras que susurraba al oído del más alto provocaban que una cálida sensación recorriera todo su cuerpo. 

El cazador tomó la cara de su pareja y la acercó hacia el suyo para besarlo suave, casi tímidamente. - Cas, tómame. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, llenándome, haciéndome sentir completo y amado, por favor.

\- Te amo - dijo el morocho retirando sus dedos y embadurnando su miembro - Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto Dean. 

Con cuidado comenzó a penetrarlo, sus manos colocándose en la cintura del mortal y los brazos de este rodeando su cuello. Parecieron ser horas antes de que Castiel estuviera completamente dentro, dejando pequeños besos en los labios de Dean para distraerlo de cualquier posible dolor y dándole un par de momentos para que se acostumbrara; los dedos del cazador jugueteaban con los cabellos que crecían en la nuca de su pareja, disfrutando la unión que tenían, especial y únicamente de su propiedad, la que unía no solo sus cuerpos sino también sus almas y mentes. 

\- Muévete Cas - susurró contra su cuello - Estoy bien. 

Castiel asintió y retiró su miembro hasta que solo la punta quedó dentro de su novio, volviendo a introducirlo con cuidado, arrancando un gemido desde lo más hondo de la garganta de Dean. Siguió penetrándolo suavemente, sin prisa y sin pausa, acariciando sus piernas con cariño y depositando besos allí donde sus labios alcanzaran. El mayor de los Winchester tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, el ojiazul rápidamente tomando el control del beso metiendo su lengua en la boca contraria, colocando sus manos en los glúteos del de ojos verdes y apretándolos con ternura. 

\- Ah, Cas - gimió Dean rompiendo el beso; el ser celestial lo penetró con más firmeza pero seguía siendo cuidadoso para evitar lastimarlo. Las piernas del cazador rodearon la cintura del ángel, y ese cambio de posición provocó que el de cabellera negra tocara su próstata; las uñas de sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel de la espalda de Castiel, dejando pequeños surcos en su camino al sentir su punto más sensible siendo alcanzado. - ¡ _A- ah, ah!¡Ahí Cas, j- justo ahí!_

\- ¿Te sientes bien bebé? - preguntó el serafín con la vista fija en el rostro pecoso, sus facciones la viva imagen del placer y la pasión. - ¿Te gusta cariño?

Dean solo podía asentir con la cabeza puesto que de su boca solo salían gemidos y jadeos, pero luego de unos momentos pareció encontrar su voz. - S- si, se siente muy bien. Me g- gusta mucho. Ah, ah, ah. ¿C- Cas?

\- D- dime Dean.

\- Te amo. Soy tuyo Cas, solo tuyo - dijo el humano, dejando castos besos en la barbilla del hombre sobre él - A- adoro cuando me tocas y- ah- y me besas, y- y me dices que soy lindo y pequeño. Me g- gusta que me abraces, m- me acaricies- ah- y me cuides. Te amo mucho Cas. 

\- ¡Oh Dean! - Castiel besó intensamente sus labios, proyectando todo el amor que sentía por el castaño - No sabes lo que significas p- para mí; tan valiente y noble, y- uh- y a la vez tan dulce y tierno. Amo tenerte entre mis brazos, amo besar cada espacio d- de tu morena y pecosa piel, y tener la oportunidad de darte todo mi cariño es la mejor d- de toda mi existencia.

Pequeñas lágrimas habían empezado a desbordarse de los verdes orbes del más alto al escuchar las palabras de su ángel. Rodeó de nuevo su cuello mientras que los brazos del morocho abrazaban su cintura, pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo. - Cas, Cas. M- me corro Cas. 

\- Anda precioso - animó Castiel - Quiero ver tu hermosa cara cuando te corras para mí. 

La voz del serafín y la fricción que ejercían ambos abdómenes sobre su miembro tuvo a Dean corriéndose en pocos minutos, líquido blanco esparciéndose en su pecho y en el estómago de su pareja. Sabía que el ojiazul estaba cerca, por lo que se apretó aun más contra él y recibió con gusto las suaves embestidas. - Cas, d- dentro. Lo quiero d- dentro de mí, ¿por favor?

El mayor lo besó de nuevo mientras lo penetraba por última vez antes de liberar su semen dentro de Dean. Ambos se quedaron quietos, intentando recuperar la respiración, el pecoso acariciando la espalda del hombre sobre él y este repartiendo dulces besos en el cuello de su cazador. 

Castiel finalmente se incorporó y se deslizó fuera del otro cuerpo, un pequeño quejido escapando del menor al sentirse vacío. 

\- Tranquilo precioso - dijo antes de besarlo castamente - Solo iré a buscar algo para limpiarnos. 

Dean asintió y se recostó en la cama, y antes de que se diera cuenta Cas se encontraba sentado junto a él, eliminando la corrida en su pecho con un trapo húmedo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron limpios se recostaron bajo las sábanas, el pecho de Castiel siendo una almohada para la cabeza del moreno. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando la lluvia que había comenzado a caer en el exterior y disfrutando la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos. 

\- Cas - susurró el castaño. 

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundido el de tez pálida, el ceño fruncido que tanto lo caracterizaba haciéndose presente en su rostro. 

\- Pues... por todo - contestó Dean, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos uno de los pectorales del ser angelical - Por amarme, por cuidarme, por preocuparte por Sam y por mamá. Sé que no tienes que hacerlo, pero agradezco que lo hagas.

\- No hay problema cariño - replicó Castiel rodeándole la cintura con los brazos - Lo hago porque son mi familia, y trato de estar ahí para ustedes tanto como me es posible, pero cuando no puedan verme, cuando tú no puedas verme, cree en que mi presencia siempre va a acompañarte. 

\- Lo sé - dijo simplemente el cazador - Te amo Cas. 

\- Yo también te amo Dean - colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla del más chico para unir sus labios en un beso suave y lento. Al separarse, el cazador volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho del morocho. 

Castiel observó como poco a poco los ojos del castaño se iban cerrando, hundiéndose en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas, lo que solo ocurría cuando el ángel se encontraba a su lado. El alado se contentó con pasar el resto de la noche escuchando la lluvia si eso significaba tener entre sus brazos el tesoro más precioso que alguna vez hubiera conseguido; Dean Winchester era uno de los guerreros más valientes que conocía, y aunque su vida era dura, siempre seguía adelante por aquellos que amaba, sin importar las consecuencias o los riesgos. Es por eso que atesoraba momentos como esos, en los que Dean se permitía ser vulnerable y que alguien más tomara el control, mostrando una faceta que unos pocos conocían; que Castiel se encontrara entre esos hacía que su pecho se llenara de calidez, pues le demostraba que el cazador lo amaba lo suficiente como para entregarle su corazón completamente. 


End file.
